dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar
Familiars are a large variety of monsters that are based on various creatures classic horror fiction, films, fantasy, and mythology. They reside in a realm linked to many worlds, where Familiars are made from strong feelings and ideas. It is worth noting that while the bulk of these creatures come from European sources, the list also includes creatures from Latin America and Asia, making the series a kind of multicultural monster collection. Characteristics Gender Name Classification Attribute Attributes are properties for Familiars and their moves. The Attributes are based on the concept of classical elements in popular culture. Fire.png|Fire sketch-1574137497333.png|Water sketch-1574137562020.png|Earth sketch-1574137641196.png|Wind sketch-1574138027720.png|Light sketch-1574138158215.png|Dark sketch-1574137721691.png|Wood sketch-1574138355064.png|Metal sketch-1574138399596.png|Thunder sketch-1574138507095.png|Ice sketch-1574139036494.png|Normal sketch-1574139354521.png|Fighting sketch-1574138641677.png|Psychic sketch-1574139858112.png|Poison sketch-1574138890267.png|Bug sketch-1574139445587.png|Ghost sketch-1574139734522.png|Fairy sketch-1574139969064.png|Dragon sketch-1574140196400.png|Cosmic sketch-1574138600172.png|Magic sketch-1574140443120.png|Tech sketch-1574140639893.png|Sound sketch-1574141017123.png|Nuclear sketch-1574141186540.png|Chaos sketch-1574141314367.png|Crystal Types A Familiar's type category is a name which identifies the Familiar based on one of its defining biological characteristics. Most often, the defining traits are part of the Familiars physiology, special abilities, or behavior. It was previously also known as species. Families Families are what describe what kind of Familiar it is. There are thirteen families in total. Evolution Special Evolution Types 'Bio-Linking' Bio-Linking allows two or more Familiars to combine into a single Familiar. When Bio-Linking, the Familiar's that formed the Bio-Linked Familiar become one single entity, mind, body and soul. 'Positization' Positization is a form of evolution that changes a Familiar's into a more angelic form. Positized Familiars have angelic traits (angelic wings, a Halo, vibrant color scheme, etc.) and either become pure Light Familiars or have Light as a primary Attribute. Positized Familiers become pure and their power will increase to the highest level. 'Negatization' Negatization is a corrupt form of Positization, usually resulting in evil or demonized Familiars. Like Positization, Negatization changes a Familiar's appearance drastically, only they gain a more demonic appearance (horns, demonic wings, devil's tail, dark color schemes, etc.). They become either pure Dark Familiers or have Dark as their primary Attribute. Negatized Familiers become evil and, much like Positization, their power will increase to the highest level. 'Unisynchronization' 'Form Shifting' 'Zenithization' Zenithization is a temporary transformation affecting Familiars. Zenithized Familiar are identified by having "Zenith" in front of their name. 'Primal Evolution' 'Gemplifying' List of Familiars: 'Common Familiars' sketch-1574115203365.png|Gambling Mummy sketch-1574117253857.png|Thunder Carbuncle sketch-1574118528639.png|Burn Rex sketch-1574119727636.png|Aurum Monkey sketch-1574120815581.png|Moon Inaba sketch-1574122119392.png|Tarot Witch sketch-1574124126459.png|Kamen Cosmos sketch-1574133605211.png|Wight Knight sketch-1574134647418.png|Dark Night *Dark Night *Cheruball *Yin Dragon *Yang Dragon *Iron Maiden *Moby Wreck *Dullaham *Phantasm Opera *Nosfearatu *Sapula *Quasimojo *Weeping Willow *King Kaiju *Jabberjock *X-TRMN8R *Idol Siren *Tentaking *Raggedoll *Trojan Centaur *Palidrake *Megasaurus *Helioni *Solar Rex *Wishy Washy *Wight Wolf *Jiangsheer *Shudderfly *Magicorn *Pegaswish *Poneigh *Excaliburn *Zombeat *Daffodevil *Asurreal *Baphomom *Papamet *Funny Bones *Great Skull *Wipeout Warrior *Alphysaurus *Glamourobo *Ghaster *Shotamono *Scarlotte *Peter Span *Bearstein *Pandatar *Ninjanuki *X-Sponge *Lovey Dovey *Machonova 'Rare Familiars' *Serafire *Snowphan *Cherubolt *Wandering Alice *Femmepire *Rosy Riviter *Grim Water *Star Shinobi *Skull Desperado *Mystic Maiden *Kyubeast *Punochio *Purple Mirror *Amoeblob *Portalgeist *Captain Crook *Occulthulhu *Blairies *Taurustrong *Geminyang *Cansear *Leore *Virgopera *Libranubis *Scorpoison *Sagittalista *Hippocapricorn *Aquariascade *Psysces *Solaricorn *Lunalicorn *Brittney Sears *Beyonsiren *P!nk Panther *Katy Fairy *Ke$ha Geisha *Lady Gagavolt *J.Loco *Nicki Mirage *David Guitar *Aquillavolt *Tsunamicorn *Dobermades *Kujakuma *Papillopia *Owl Eyes *Heleo *Sereneian Hind *Boarish *Love Bird *Heavy Metal *Tortoiswift *Hearthwarming *Bufonysus *Titantor 'Unique Familiars' *Santa Paws *Cupixie *Leprecon *Easter Egger *Papatriot *Trick-R-Treat *Chief Turkey *Holeworm *Invalien *Burn Crabuto *Freeze Crabuto *Whacker Jack *Whacker Jill *Hocus Focus *Notre Damned *Meanie Genie *King Congo *Horrorochi *Great Wight *Big Blue *Street Rat *Poker Facade *Pantomage *Delphini *Queen Purrsian *King Lionidus *Philosophant *Poemeo and Shelliet *Trailblazer *Hurtcules *Reclusage *Crushin' Roulette *Vancard *Hanging Tree *Shinikami *Fine Wine *Diabloco *Allseer *Super Star *Batemis *Apolleo *Judge Jury *Gaiattack 'Pets' *Kelpond *Gremlurk *Megolem *Tinkerberry *Spookitty *Lady Longneck *Mary Contrary *Incuboss *Socutebus *Dream Weaver *Will-o'-Whisper *Mama Yaga *Hair-raiser *Papillucid *Nerdy Birdy *Bully Dog *Impferno *Lucifairy 'Familiar Forms' 'Bio-Link Familiars' 'Positized Familiars' 'Negatized Familiars' 'Unisynchronized Familiars' 'Zenithized Familiars' ''Primal Evolution'' 'Gemplifying' Trivia * Category:Monsters